


Why don't you sleep

by Tercenyahecile



Category: The Maze Runners
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: 一天一塊拼圖。





	Why don't you sleep

Thomas找到Dylan放在櫥櫃裡的拼圖時，還是很疑惑的。

Dylan在新年前夕離開，說自己有工作要出去跑一趟。而Thomas接到他在登機口的電話時剛剛把牛奶倒入泡好的紅茶裡。

牛奶和紅茶混合的醇厚香氣讓他發起愣來。

他還煮了兩人份呢，他想。

一個人喝完這兩人份，今晚他就不能喝酒了。

『我在書櫃裡放了一盒拼圖，現在只能留給你了。』Dylan有些遺憾地告訴他，『他們說那是一盒被施了魔法的拼圖，新年前拼好就……反正會有很神奇的事情出現。』

Thomas聳肩，儘管Dylan離開得蹊蹺，但他還是為了魔法這套說辭笑了起來。

Dylan曾經說，真遺憾他不會魔法。但轉過頭便摟上他的肩膀，握著他的手指，低頭吻一吻。

『可是你會魔法啊Thomas。』然後他的眼眸裡閃著神采，『不然我怎麼會愛上你，還會覺得和你在一起的每一天都這麼幸福呢。』

他還記得自己很主動地，低下頭，用唇輕輕碰了碰Dylan的額頭。

 

結果就是讓他臉紅心跳的一個晚上了。

開頭是Dylan的眸子深得讓他瘋狂地燃燒起來，然後把他所有的沒來得及發出的笑聲吞入灼熱的呼吸裡。

 

於是Thomas放下了喝了半杯的奶茶，打開了那個盒子。

然後他直起了身子，手指有點顫抖地拿起了紙條，上面Dylan寫著的遊戲規則，一天拼一片。

那些都是他們拍攝the Maze Runners的照片。

也是他們兩人的開始。

Thomas小心翼翼找到了他印象裡第一張照片，用圖釘把照片釘在櫥櫃一邊的空白板子上。

連他自己都沒反應過來，直到走到鏡子前才看到自己的笑容。

他怎會不記得Dylan逗他開心耍木棍的模樣。

 

於是他習慣在Dylan外出後每一個下午，拿著一杯奶茶悠閒地走到那塊板子前，找到下一張照片。

然後端端正正地用圖釘釘上去。

他會回憶起他們拍這部電影的點點滴滴。

每次過了就會擁抱他的Dylan，

他們倆那個差點假戲真做的打賭的親吻，

還是篝火邊Newt依然做著Thomas的導師和支持者，

Dylan在那麼多人之前對他說出「I love Thomas…Brodie Sangster」，

等到重傷的Dylan平安無事時他在那一刻才能安心的感受，

恢復拍攝回到片場見面時Dylan活蹦亂跳跑過來把他抱進自己溫暖的懷抱，

Dylan把他抱在懷裡舉起又放下那個時刻的相視一笑，

他讀著那封Newt的絕筆，而抬頭能看到近在咫尺的Dylan流下含著無限悲傷的眼淚。

 

但那些，都是他們之間最美好的東西。

而這些美妙的記憶何嚐不是他此刻含著溫柔笑意把照片一張一張釘上的魔法呢？

 

而到了最後一天，他卻找不到最後一片。

就像咒語裡少了最重要的那一句，也許還像某一日他們倆牽手面對著證婚人少了那一句我願意一般。

Thomas在房間裡來回踱步，仔細回想，卻毫無頭緒。

甚至他會懷疑少了這一片，失去了最重要的魔法，他的Dylan不會再回來了。

距離新年不到12個小時。

他一直面對著那塊板子，站在那裡思索。

 

所以他沒有聽到門打開的聲音，也沒有聽到Dylan的腳步聲。

Dylan走進唯一亮著燈的那個房間，他笑得有點神秘。

Thomas只是一手撐在旁邊的桌子上，放著那些照片的盒子空了，而他皺起眉看著缺了一塊的板子。

於是他放下了背包，輕手輕腳拈著小心翼翼從背包裡取出的照片走過去，環住Thomas瘦削的身體。

「嗯？」Thomas從沉思裡脫出，低頭看到Dylan手裡的照片，輕輕碰著他的手指。

「猜猜看？」Dylan忍不住貼著他的耳朵說，然後親了親他的耳垂。

「最後一張？」Thomas接過了，看了一眼。

他的心跳突然失去了控制一般狂跳，白皙的臉上飛上一片緋紅。

 

終於結束第三部拍攝的那晚，劇組相約去了當地的酒吧慶祝。

而他們倆在一半就離開了，去了片場那片沙灘。

頭頂是點點繁星，他們腳下踩著柔軟的沙子。本來只能聽到浪花的聲音，走著走著，他們的手牽在了一起。

『Thomas…』Dylan微微用力握了握他的手，然後他們停了下來，Thomas直視他那雙柔軟的眼睛，『我不想讓你再從我生命裡離開了。』

他一直站在那裡，Dylan掏出戒指的那個動作明明只是一瞬間的事，在他看來卻是幻燈片慢慢播放出來。

一個想像過很久的畫面。

 

現在又慢慢浮現在他眼前。

 

那最後一張拼圖，是他和Dylan戴著對戒的手彼此握著。

 

於是時間和周圍的一切變得緩慢了，Dylan的一隻手和他的一起，把那張照片釘了上去。

然後Thomas聽到Dylan輕聲笑起來，把他抱得更緊。

他安心地靠進Dylan溫暖的懷抱裡，視線卻一直投在那塊貼滿照片的板子上。

「這下施的魔法可以成真了。」

「甚麼魔法？」Thomas問，總算把視線轉到Dylan身上。

Dylan戴著戒指的那隻手覆上Thomas的，他笑著，語氣很柔和。

「我們一直擁有彼此。」


End file.
